White Houses
by Jaxxik
Summary: Lukas has spent most of his life playing the good boy, after his only childhood friend Tino Väinämöinen moved across the country. Now, just after graduating high school he and his younger brother, Emil, are sent away to spend the summer with their old friend. Lukas had no idea what to expect, but it certainly wasn't this. Human AU, M for sexual themes, drinking, some violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, guys! So...Here it is, the first chapter of the new and improved White Houses._

_I got rid of some characters and ended up using some fems as well._

_Probably the last OOC fic I'll do, at least for a while... I'm gonna plan on 10 or 11 chapters for this and I'll be updating every two weeks!_

_Just below I listed the names and ages of each nation, I'm using some fanon names and then some that were possible options before Himaruya stopped giving them human names._  
_And, yes, I'm pretty sure Matthias is spelled with 2 t's, I did some looking into the name._

_Alright, so... Enjoy, I guess!_

_Lukas (18) and Emil (16) Bondevik - Norway and Iceland (brothers)_

_Matthias Køhler (19) - Denmark_

_Berwald Oxenstierna (19) - Sweden_

_Tino Väinämöinen (18) - Finland_

_Sadiq Adnan (19) - Turkey_

_Alice and Arthur Kirkland (17) - Nyotalia England, England (twinses)_

_Francis Bonnefoy (18) - France_

_Felicia (17) and Lovino (19) Vargas - Italy and Romano (Brothers)_

_Gilbert (19) and Ludwig (17) Beilschmidt - Prussia and Germany (brothers)_

_Ivan (18) and Katyusha (20) Braginski - Russia and Ukraine (Brother and sister, Belarus doesn't appear)_

_Bella (19) - Belgium_

_Roderich Edelstein (18) - Austria_

_Abel (21) - Netherlands_

* * *

Lukas sighed, looking yet again at his phone, he couldn't believe his mother hadn't given him Tino's number before he and Emil had left for Colorado. She always seemed to forget the important little things, such as putting her two sons in contact with the boy they were supposed to be spending the summer with. The teen loved his mother, but she could be quite the airhead sometimes, not that he'd remembered either, at least not until his brother had asked about it during the middle of their flight.

It was 2:30 in the afternoon and far too hot for Lukas's tastes, not to mention their flight had landed in Denver half an hour before and they had gotten no reply from their mother and had no way of contacting Tino. The teen looked at his younger brother, who was intently playing some sort of game on his PSP, and spoke.

"Hey, Emi, what d'ya think Tino and his friends'll be like? We haven't seen him since elementary school."

"Like a prick."

"Right. Okay..." Lukas trailed off, sighing again as the younger returned to his game.

Lukas leaned forward, resting his head in his hands and closing his eyes. He had no clue when Tino was meant to show up, but he really hoped it would be soon. As if on cue a small black convertible with the top down pulled up just in front of them. In the driver's seat was a thin, blonde boy wearing an almost obscenely tight tank top. The boy stepped out of his car, looking around for a moment before he spotted Lukas, smiling from ear to ear he waved frantically.

"Lukas! Oh my god, Lukas!"

The blonde waved back, elbowing Emil in she shoulder to get his attention, "Uh, Tino?"

As Tino made his way over to them, Emil muttered, "I was wrong, he looks like a bitch."

Ignoring his younger brother, lukas stood to greet his old friend, "Hi, Tino... Uh, long time no see I guess."

"I know! I can't believe I haven't seen you since we were like 11! But you got super cute, Luke! And Emil too!"

Emil sighed, "Hi, Tino..."

"Emi! Look at how big you've gotten, you were like 9 when I saw you last, but you're still so cute! But, we have to get going, I have to stop by the store and get food because I really don't wanna come back into town until next week and we're kind of out of food," Tino said strutting back to his car and opening the trunk for the brother's bags.

After shoving all of their bags safely in the trunk, Lukas took his seat in the front next to Tino, who began talking again almost immediately, "So, I guess you guys want to know about Matt and Berwald, right? Because you are gonna be spending the summer with them. Okay, but first Matt's real name is Matthias but you can just call him Matt, but either one really works he doesn't care. And Berwald, well, you really can't give him a nickname so it's Berwald, well I call him Bear but that's because I hate to actually say his name, anyway he has really short hair and glasses and he's super tall and stoic, and really muscular, he's like, super hot too. Oh mygod. And Matt's got spiky hair and he's blonde, well so is Bear, and he's super hot too. They're both really muscular and oh my god, it's like damn."

As soon as Tino stopped to take a breath, Emil piped up, "Are you gay, Tino? Because most people don't just talk about how hot their other guy friends are."

The blonde giggled, "no, I'm totally straight, that's why my pants are as tight as possible without being uncomfortable and why I've got pink boxers on. Isn't it obvious, Emi?" the teen teased, causing the silvery haired boy to shoot him a glare, "Anyway, they're super awesome and we've been friends for ages, like, since I moved to California. Anyway, I've gotta go get some food, it might take a while."

Lukas nodded, not really feeling in the mood for talking, instead he was looking off to the side, enjoying the warmth now that they weren't just sitting in the hot sun, listening to the sounds of the airport. The blonde leaned back in his seat, letting his eyes drift shut as Tino chattered on about something that had happened to him in his freshman year of high school, Lukas figured it wasn't really that important anyway.

They didn't stay in the city long, leaving as soon as the flamboyant blonde had returned with the week's worth of food. Tino rambled on for a while about "Bear" and Matthias, though most of it seemed to be nonsense just meant to keep some sort of a conversation going, so Lukas happily tuned it out opting instead to focus on his surroundings. As they left the city, heading towards the mountains, however, Tino became vastly more interested in what had been going on in the life of Lukas and Emil Bondevik. Though, much to Tino's surprise, it wasn't very interesting at all, neither of the brother's had even had their first kiss yet.

"Oh my god, really? But you're both sooo cute!"

"Is it that surprising? I don't have many friends, and Emil's are all virtual," Lukas pointed out.

Before the other blonde could reply, an audible thud came from the back seat, "Holy hell, are you sure we're at the right house?"

"Of course! I'm not stupid, Emi. I know where my own house is," Tino giggled.

Lukas felt his jaw drop slightly, calling it a house was an understatement, it looked more like a mansion. The place was two stories of stone and wood, like an overgrown cabin, from the driveway Lukas could see at least three chimneys, as well as into the living room. Decks were attached at various locations along the top story, all of which looked to be bedrooms. All in all the house was very grand, and most likely, very expensive. A green, well taken care of lawn encircled the house, thinning out slightly only when the trees blocked out the sun. It seemed like just the type of house Tino's parents would buy, they always did like to show off. The flamboyant blonde pulled the car into a garage, just across from the large house, not bothering to put the top up when he got out.

"Don't just sit there, you two! It's a lot nicer in the house, and I really doubt you wanna stay in the garage overnight," he joked, grabbing the bags of food and making his towards the house.

Emil was the first to follow, jumping out of the car and grabbing his bags, probably eager to plop down on the couch and continue playing games. It took the older a bit longer, sitting, unmoving in his seat for a while, barely believing that he had really left New York, or that he had practically been forced to spend the summer away from home, something he hadn't done since middle school. Pulling himself from his thoughts, Lukas got out of the car, pulling his bags from the trunk and making his way slowly across the driveway.

As he entered the house, the teen was amazed at how extravagant it was. Sure, his family was just as well off as Tino's, but he was pretty sure they only owned one house, and that one house was big enough for the four of them, and nowhere near as fancy. In the exact center of the room, which Lukas took to be the living room, hung a rather large chandelier, on his right several couches and chairs surrounded a marble fireplace, over which hung a rather large TV. From what he could tell the entire house seemed to be painted in warm shades of yellow, contrasting highly with the deep wooden floors laden with rugs.

Before he had even moved an inch from the front door, Tino came through a large archway looking as if he were about to call for someone.

"Lukas, hey! What took you so long?" Tino asked, though giving the other no time to answer before he spoke again, "I showed Emi his room, since he's the youngest he's sleeping on the pull out couch in dad's office. You get the room just across from me and right next to Matt, alright?"

Lukas nodded, "Uh, sure? I don't think it'll be a problem."

"Great!" The slightly shorter teen said clapping his hands together, motioning for Lukas to follow him.

The two teens made their way up the staircase, Tino asking Lukas what he'd done all throughout high school, though mostly talking about how is school years had gone before he'd graduated this past year, "I went to this really cool private school, they had uniforms," the shorter grimaced slightly, "but at least I looked pretty cute in it. Anyway, Matt and Bear were the year above me so I spent a lot of last year with this kid named Alfred who's boyfriend had graduated the year before too, so I hung out with him a bit, and this exchange student guy from Japan. Anyway, what did you do in high school?"

"Nothing all that interesting, really... Nothing you'd be interested in anyway..." Lukas trailed off, focusing more on hauling his luggage up the stairs.

"Seriously? Like, no parties or anything? No first kiss and now this! You are so weird, Luke! But don't worry, you're still like my best friend."

"Good to know, I guess."

Tino stopped at the top of the stairs, looking down into the living room as he waited for Lukas to catch up to him, "So, like... Did you really never think it would be fun to go to some parties or make other friends?"

Lukas didn't reply until he'd reached the top of the stairs, panting slightly from the weight of the bag, "I guess, yeah... I mean, aside from you... I only made friends with you because we got thrown together so often back in New York, and even then we didn't really keep in touch. I'm not a people person, Tino."

"I know, I know. Hopefully you'll at least like Bear, he's quiet too! And Matt's really hard to hate, he's such a sweetie! Anyway, so, you're at the end of the right hall, last room on the right side! So just remember, two rights! I gotta go find Matt, I think he's down in the basement, which is a game room type thing, you can go there whenever, but if Matt and Bear aren't in the kitchen or outside then they're down there and the two of them can get loud, especially if they've been drinking, okay?"

"Yeah, I think I got it. I'll come down in a little while or something, you'll have to show me where everything is or something. I really don't wanna get lost in here, I'm afraid I'd never be found," The blonde said, smiling slightly as he tried to make a joke.

"Don't worry, we'd send a search party!" The shorter teen joked back as he began his search for Matthias.

As soon as the other was out of sight Lukas began towards his room, walking slowly along the hallway. It was decorated much the same as the living room, warm golden toned walls and a deep wood floor. Along the walls were pictures, mainly beautiful, scenic photographs though there were some paintings as well.

There were only 4 doors that lead off the hallway, Lukas guessed one of which was a bathroom, though he was sure Tino of all people had made sure to get his own bathroom. As the teen opened the door he held his breath slightly, Tino's family loved to show off, not even Lukas' own mother seemed to show off this much and she adored showing others up. To his relief, however, the room wasn't too gaudy, painted in the same light colors as the other rooms he'd seen with a few photographs on the walls. It seemed he would be sleeping in a rather large four poster bed, sporting a white comforter and soft blue sheets. Not too bad after all.

Closing the door securely behind himself Lukas hauled his bags in, hoisting them onto the bed so he could unpack without all the trouble of bending over every time he needed to grab something from it. The blonde unpacked quickly, placing his clothing neatly into a chest of drawers situated just under a window on the far wall of the room. Once his belongings had all been removed from his bags, Lukas shoved them, rather unceremoniously under the bed which he then proceeded to sit upon, enjoying the feel of the cool fabric through his clothes. He was sure it couldn't be too bad here, he might even make some friends, which might not be so terrible after all.

Just as he was about to relax the door swung, causing Lukas to spring to his feet. Standing at the door was a tall, blonde man with wide blue eyes, spiky hair and a bright red shirt. He seemed surprised to have found Lukas in the room. There was a long silence, in which the tall teen appeared to look Lukas up and down and smirk appearing on his face, even before he opened his mouth.

"Hey there, hot stuff," he said, winking.

Lukas narrowed his eyes at the spiky haired blonde, "That was very-" he began only to be cut off before he could finish.

"Don't take it the wrong way, alright? I was just teasin' ya... Speaking of which, you one of Tino's friends?"

The smaller teen gave a small 'hmph', "I'm Lukas Bondevik, and yes, I am Tino's friend."

The other grinned, leaning against the door frame, "I'm Matthias Køhler, you can just call me Matt. I'm one of Tino's friends from the west coast," he laughed, extending his arm, "Sorry for being so, er... Forward earlier, let's start over."

Lukas allowed himself to smile a little as he took the other's hand, thinking to himself that Tino had been right, he did seem like kind of an idiot, but he probably wasn't. _that _bad,"Alright."

Matthias opened his mouth to speak again, however he stopped short when a voice could be heard from down the hall, "Matt! I can't believe you got water all over the floor and didn't clean it up! If you ruin this floor my parents are gonna kill me!"

* * *

Alright, here I am again to bother the shit outta you.

Basically I'd just like to say I hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE let me know what you think of it, but don't worry, my updating doesn't depend on reviews, just on how fast I write! But like I said, every 2 weeks!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, guys! I'm back with chapters two! (Sorry I'm a little late with this one, but I was suffering from writer's block), and don't you worry, chapter three is already under way and I'll try and post it as soon as it's been edited and finalized!_

_I'll be putting a little info on the story at the bottom of the chapter, but for now enjoy!_

* * *

Matthias winked, turning to leave as the sound of Tino's footsteps drew closer. As soon as the spiky haired teen had begun his walk of shame down the hall, Lukas had the door securely closed, happy to be rid of the eccentric blonde. The teen had never, not once in his life had someone speak that way to him. No one had ever called him 'hot' or any of it's variations. At least not that openly, especially another guy, though it did make Lukas' cheeks turn pink. The red clad teen was certainly very comfortable with himself, much more so than most of the boys Lukas attended school with. Even as Lukas settled himself onto the bed with a collection of fairy tales by Hans Christian Andersen, the teen couldn't help but wonder about Matthias.

People didn't usually talk to him, something about his cold attitude always put them off, not that he was complaining, Lukas enjoyed his solitude quite a bit. The blonde had always been happier without a group of friends, even when Tino had been around there was never a large group that he hung out with. Part of the reason must have been that Lukas was doing it on purpose, trying to keep people out as best he could, not wanting to deal with any of the drama that went on in the lives of normal teenagers. Something about the spiky blonde was different, or maybe he was just too unobservant, not noticing the other's naturally cool demeanor, or maybe the older teen chose to ignore it.  
After a while, the blonde came to the conclusion that there really was something different about Matthias, though Lukas couldn't decide exactly what he found so odd about the other. Shrugging his shoulders he let himself be sucked into a world of fantasy, opening the old storybook to his favorite tale, The Little Mermaid. Lukas had scarcely gotten halfway through the tale when there was a quiet knock on his door.  
The short teen looked up from his book, frowning at the disruption, but getting up to see who it was nonetheless. In the doorway stood Emil, his silvery hair partially covering one of the younger's shocking purple eyes.

Emil sighed, "Tino wants us both downstairs now, he sent me to get you."

The older teen raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were in your room too. Why didn't he just get us both at the same time?"

"I went downstairs to get some water and he caught me before I could go back to my room," he shrugged, making his way back down the hall.

Hoping that Tino didn't plan to keep him for too long, Lukas followed after Emil, entering the kitchen only moments after his younger brother. Tino was seated on a large breakfast bar, his slim legs hanging over the edge and a glass containing some sort of clear soda in his hand. He was chatting animatedly with 2 other boys, Matthias, who was seated on the other side of the bar an open bottle in front of him, and another man who looked to be about the same age as Matthias. Lukas assumed this was Berwald, he looked a lot like the other, tall and rather muscular, though his hair worn much shorter, and glasses adorning his face along with a rather stoic expression.

Tino's eyes lit up when he saw Lukas, smiling broadly, "Lukas! Lukas, come meet Berwald and Matt!"

Rolling his eyes the other boy approached the counter, leaning against it, his forearms resting on the cool stone, "Calm down, Tino. I'm here, okay?"

"Alright! So, first off, Berwald and Matt, this is my lovely little friend Lukas. Matt, don't you dare hit on him. Lukas this is Berwald," he said, indicating the stoic man, "and this is Matthias, like I said, call him Matt, okay?" the bubbly teen pointed a perfectly manicured finger at the spiky haired blonde.

Berwald stuck out his hand, muttering an almost inaudible hello as Lukas shook it, "Hello, Lukas. Tino's told m' about y'."

The teen nodded, returning the taller man's greeting before he turned to face Matthias, who looked thoroughly happy to be seeing the other again, "Thanks, Tino, but we've already met," he said, taking a long drink from the bottle in front of him, "and I think I can hit on whomever I please."

"What? When? Did you go to New York, Matt? Without telling me? You're such a jerk, Matt!"

Before he could go any further the red clad teen held up a finger, effectively silencing Tino, "No, but I ran into him upstairs before you decided to lecture me about hardwood flooring, we just met today, so calm down."

Looking relieved Tino smiled, "Oh, okay! Haha, sorry. But, okay, everyone's met. I introduced Emi before I sent him for you and obviously you all know me. Uh... Bear, is there anything else I'm forgetting?" he pouted, thinking hard.

"H'se rules."

"Oh! Um, right! Those! Rules are, uh... You gotta clean up after yourself, no tracking water everywhere, Matt. Don't drink all the booze, do not use up all the hot water before I've gotten my shower, tell someone when you leave the house, like to go hiking or whatever... Umm... Berwald is technically the 'responsible adult' here, so you gotta listen to him. And, a new one, no hitting on Luke or Emi, Matt. Also, since I think I forgot to tell you, you can do your laundry in the game room in the basement, there's an indoor pool and stuff on the side of the house Bear, Emi and I are sleeping in, and then in the back there's a hot tub and the lake, which is clean and utterly devoid of bodies, so don't listen to anything these two say to scare you," Tino said, speaking to the brothers, though he did shoot Matt a glare or two.

As Emil and his older brother nodded in acknowledgment, a certain spiky haired teen spoke up, "You make me sound like kind of an assehole, Tino. 'Sides, I don't go for middle schoolers," Matt laughed, motioning towards Emil, who shot him a glare.

"I am not that little," the silver haired boy said as he left the room, looking more annoyed than he had been in weeks.

"When did Emi get so touchy? He wasn't like this when we were in elementary school, right?"

"It's gotten worse as he's gotten older, I guess," Lukas shrugged, "I've gotten used to it, really."

"He's such a cutie, if only he'd turned out to be a little gentleman like Berwald, he'd be like twenty times more adorable!" The violet eyed Tino giggled, his eyes going straight to Berwald.

"And the award for most flamboyantly gay man ever goes to... Tino!" Matthias joked, using his drink as a makeshift microphone, causing the blonde friend to laugh even harder before turning to the other small teen, speaking in a jokingly seductive voice, "Now, Lukas... Want me to give you the grand tour of the estate? Sweep you off your feet and whisk you off into the sunset in the seat of my car?"

"No, not really, but you can get me some water."

"I guess that works too," the older teen smiled, rising from his seat to fetch a cup of water.

Lukas allowed himself to laugh quietly along with with his new housemates, Berwald excluded, though he didn't look unamused. For a while the four of them talked, Matthias and Tino speaking the most, occasionally asking Lukas something but otherwise telling him about one or another thing they'd done in high school. After an hour or so however, Tino proclaimed it was 'me time' and pranced out of the room, making sure he would not be disturbed during his bubble bath, taking great care to make sure Matthias got the message.  
Not five minutes later Berwald, stoic faced as ever, excused himself, saying he would be in the basement if anybody needed him and departing without waiting for any response. This left only Matthias and Lukas in the kitchen, neither of the teens saying much. After a few minutes one of them spoke. It was Matthias, grinning like an idiot after having finished the last of his beer.

"Want me t' show ya around?"

"I think I'll figure it out. This house isn't that big and I don't think I'm actually liable to get lost."

"No, not around the house," he said, shaking his head, "just... Around. Y'know outside."

"And what exactly is there outside that's so interesting, hm?"

"I dunno, there are some trails 'round here. Hiking, jogging, y'know. I can show you the best spots to go swimmin'."

"Maybe tomorrow, it's gonna get dark soon," Lukas said, watching a bead of condensation drip down the side of his glass leaving a trail in it's wake.

The other teen considered this for a few minutes, crossing his arms and resting his head on the counter, "Alright then, tomorrow!"

* * *

_End of chapter two! _

_Sorry it's so short, this was mostly a chapter for character introductions, actual plot (romance) development in the next chapter where out too lovelies, Matt and Lukas, take a hike, literally._

_Anyway, I chose to set this in America for two reasons. The first reason, is that I know America relatively well, and how things work here, etc, etc., the second reason is that having all your characters from different countries is kind of a pain in the ass as well as a little preposterous (this is because it's a HUMAN AU)._

_So, review and stuff like that! See you guys soon!_


End file.
